


Perfect

by LanxBorealis



Series: Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dipearl is Dipper, Fluff and Angst, Gem Falls AU, Other, a little master/servant but not that much, and Billck Diamond is Bill, bad and cliche title is bad and cliche, badly described dancing, i had no idea how to characterize anyone forgive me, that's pretty obvious but still, this is for BillDip week but i am not doing all the days so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billck Diamond and Dipearl miss how much they enjoy fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Steven frowned as he watched the small pink and black gem curl up on the couch, eyes darting towards Garnet before changing quickly and glancing away. His hands tapped nervously against his knees, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Steven tilted his head to the side, closing the refrigerator without the snack he had previously been looking for in favor of turning and crouching down some, peeking from behind the counter to continue watching the pink gem not-so-secretly stare at Garnet as she teleported away in a bright flash of light.

As soon as she was gone, the gem dropped his legs back to the ground, shoulders sagging and eyes dulled out, staring blankly at his hands in his lap, fingers merely twitching now.

"Dipearl? Is everything okay?" Steven couldn't help but call out, padding out of the kitchen and to the gem who had, at the sound of his voice, flinched away from him, hand gripping his chest as his wide, terror-filled eyes stared at him, sparks of raw intelligence swallowed by the darkness of his nervousness. Yet, the small gem let his hands drop back to his lap as his eyes filled with recognition, the orbs scanning down the younger, chubbier boy, resting on his belly where his gem was hidden before flicking back up to his eyes. A small, bitter smile graced his lips and Dipearl allowed his shoulders to drop, hands clenching and unclenching as he sighed through his nose, blinking slowly.

"Oh, hello Steven." He breathed, looking away. "I didn't know you were here…."

"Yeah, I was in the kitchen." Steven twisted his body to point back at the refrigerator behind him.

Dipearl nodded. "I see." Was all he said.

Steven rubbed the back of his neck, shaking away the awkwardness that was already threatening to creep in. "So! What are you doing just...sitting here? Is everything alright?"

Dipearl looked up at the younger gem in surprise before quickly turning away, his cheeks glowing pink with slight embarrassment. "E-everything is fine!" He stated, voice trembling a little. "Perfectly fine! One hundred percent perfect! Everything is great." The gem rambled on, his voice breaking a little a the end. He shook his head, pink hair swaying a little and he chewed hard on the inside of his lip, hands twisting together.

Steven frowned and without a second thought, sat next to the gem, nearly causing him to fall off the couch with how hard he jumped.

"No you're not. You're all nervous and sweaty. What's wrong?"

Dipearl shook his head. "Nothing is wrong!" He insisted.

"Hmmm!" Steven challenged, brows furrowing. He leaned forwards, eyes gleaming with determination. "There's obviously something wrong! You don't just sit on this couch and mope! Well, not usually!"

Dipearl flushed brighter at that. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the gem tucked his legs back underneath him, blinking owlishly as he stared at the door before turning his head and staring wide-eyed at Steven. His eyes shined in hurt and sadness and Steven felt his own heart hurt at the sight.

"It's just...you see...I- I just…" The pink and black pearl laughed bitterly, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. "I'm just...envious. That's all." He admitted quietly.

Steven tilted his head to the side, honest curiosity in his eyes. "Envious? What are you envious about?" He asked.

Dipearl chewed on his lip again, uncertainty bleeding into his eyes.

"Hey, you can tell me. I won't judge you or anything." Steven reassured him. The human blinked as he quickly dropped his arm before touching Dipearl's arm, all too aware how the other gem was when it came to being touched by him.

Dipper glanced to the side, conflict churning before evaporating and the gem fully sunk back into the couch cushions, a small sigh escaping his lips. "It's Garnet." The pearl whispered, staring up at the ceiling. "She can just...just fuse whenever she wants to for however long she wants and I-" The gem hiccuped, curling up in on himself, tucking his knees right back into his chest.

"I didn't know you and Billck Diamond could fuse!" Steven cried out, eyes gleaming. "That's amazing!"

Dipearl's lips twitched, a small glimmer appearing in his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose it is." He murmured. "I just- I know I should be grateful he even corrupts himself with me but-"

"Corrupts himself?" Steven interrupted, eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, yes. I mean, he's a _diamond,_ Steven! He's perfect in every way, shape, and form. He's...he's perfect and I'm- I'm just a pearl, A simple servant." Dipearl's shoulders trembled and the pink pearl curled up on himself even tighter, hunching up so his cape covered more of him. "I don't know how he can stand poisoning his body for any amount of time-"

"Dipearl, don't say that!" Steven said, slicing the other gem's sentence in two. "Fusion is born out of care and love, it's not poison. He obviously loves you a lot. You shouldn't call that love something like poison."

Dipearl sighed, eyes sliding over to the younger, chubbier boy and he uncurled his legs again. "I wouldn't call what we have such a strange human term." Dipearl deadpanned.

"Still." Steven said, not missing a beat. "He cares about you a lot and you care about him too, right?"

"Of course I care! He's _everything!"_

Steven didn't even blink at the passion of the other gem, how his gem gleamed and his eyes hardened, shining brightly as his hands clenched into fists.

"Care like that isn't bad, Dipearl." Steven murmured as the gem started to relax again. "It's actually quite beautiful I think."

Dipearl hummed. "I suppose so."

Steven watched as the gem stood up, nearly falling over himself at the speed in which he got to his feet, catching himself on the coffee table.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Dipearl gave Steven a small, wane smile. "Research. I can't stand around and think of silly things like care and fusion. I told my Diamond I would get all the information I could about this world. He would be disappointed in how I am currently spending my time." With that being said, Dipearl turned on his heel, marching up the stairs and to the television.

"The news is on channel five!" Steven called out helpfully.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Steven's mouth twisted to the side in thought as he leaned against the railing, staring out towards the beach beyond.

If he were a diamond, where would he go on a beautiful day?

Steven wasn't sure but he still pushed himself up, hopping down the stairs and out onto the sand. Not even pausing, Steven padded alongside the ocean. Billck Diamond seemed to always be near the waves when not with the Crystal Gems or Dipearl.

The waves lapped hungrily at the sand, sediment being eaten ravenously before getting spit back on in distaste. The sky hung heavily, meeting the ocean and dipping below the water, throwing a fine white mist into the air. Steven couldn't help but smile at the sight, not just a little tempted to go out and let those tides tickle his feet.

But no. Now was not the time. He was on a mission, after all.

Turning the long curve, Steven twisted his head away from the waters as gold gleamed out of his right peripheral.

"Billck Diamond!" The young half-gem called out, smiling broadly and waving his arms as he broke out into a run where the larger gem was currently standing, observing what looked to be algae on the cliff walls as water from above trickled down into the rocky cracks.

"How interesting…" He mumbled, cupping his chin in his open palm. His head jerked at the sound of his name being called and the gem turned around, smirking at the sight of the younger boy running up to him.

"Hello Steven." He greeted cordially, turning around to fully face him, the black diamond in his socket glittering in the bright sunshine. "What is it?" He continued, bending down a little to get a better look at the boy's expression. He had to admit, he was a little surprised. The Crystal Gems usually didn't let the kid out of their sight. Hell, usually they didn't allow him to converse with him at all.

"It's just-" The boy panted a little, shaking his head. "Well, um...It's about Dipearl."

Billck Diamond's eye hardened, all formality dropped as worry quirked his lips down into a frown. He forced himself not to bare his teeth and growl.

"What about Dipearl? He's not hurt-"

"No, no! He's not hurt. Well. Not in that sense."

"Explain." The diamond growled.

"Well, I was talking with him and he was upset about...well, about fusion."

Billck Diamond straightened up, blinking his one eye owlishly, confusion contorting his features.

"Fusion? Why is he upset about that?"

"Well, I think he wants to fuse with you but- I don't know, doesn't think he's good enough-"

Billck Diamond snorted at that, shaking his head.

"How many times have I-" Billck Diamond trailed off, almost exasperated. "Do not worry about him, Steven. He is often like that, no matter what I seem to say." The diamond sighed.

"Oh."

"Still. I suppose I should go and check up on him. Hmm. Fusion…" Billck Diamond shook his head. "The kid couldn't have chosen something harder to be upset about…" He muttered as an afterthought.

"What do you mean by that?" Steven piped up, joining the diamond's side as he turned and started walking back towards their home.

"Diamonds aren't supposed to fuse, Steven. We are perfect beings- immaculate to a point. Fusion is a difficult and well, deadly thing to try."

"But isn't fusion supposed to be born out of care? Love? It's a- a...oh what did Garnet call it...a conversation!"

Billck Diamond threw the boy a grin, each and every pearly tooth shining brightly. "It is. But that doesn't mean that's always the case, nor does it mean that complications can't happen and when it comes to me and Dipearl, fusion itself is a complication."

The two reached the house rather quickly, Billck Diamond rolling his eyes a little as he shrunk down slightly, just enough so he could actually walk up the stairs and duck under the door, barely able to squeeze his body inside.

"Dipearl?" He called out.

There was a large gasp that echoed from upstairs, followed by what sounded like something crashing on the ground. The trickling voices from the reporters from the television were cut off and pink hair bobbed around a pink and gray face as the young gem scuttled downstairs, literally tripping over himself to get to the diamond's side.

"Yes, my Diamond?" Dipearl gasped, screeching to a stop before the two, dipping down into a low bow, eyes wide and almost watery. "What is it you need of me?"

Billck Diamond's chest rumbled in a soft chuckle, the gem reaching out to pull Dipearl up, fingers trailing up to ruffle his hair playfully before pulling him close.

"I heard you were upset, so I came to check on you. Is everything alright, my perfect pearl?"

Dipearl flushed a bright rose color, eyes briefly darting to a grinning Steven with panic before he leaned into Billck Diamond's touch. "I am fine, my Diamond. I always am!"

Billck Diamond tilted his head, eyes narrowing. "Steven said you were upset about fusion. You're not _lying_ to me, are you?"

An odd, choking sound escaped the gem and Dipearl shook his head furiously, his hair whipping all around his face. "No! Of course not! I just- I don't want to bother you with such silly things…"

"You are not bothering me, Dipearl. How many times have I told you that?"

Dipearl flinched and Billck Diamond pulled him closer to him, wrapping a large arm around the pearl's smaller frame so they were pressed flush together. "Do you want to fuse?" He asked quietly.

Dipearl gulped, looking everywhere besides the single golden eye peering down at him. Fiddling with the edges of his cape just a little, he finally gave a small nod.

"It's not like it's possible, though." Dipearl whispered sadly. "You know how Asa-"

"If you guys need a place to fuse, I have an idea!" Steven suddenly piped up, shaking the two gems' attention away from themselves and to him. Steven's eyes glimmered, delighted to help the two and the boy practically bounced past them and over to the teleporter in the middle of the room. "You can use this to go to any abandoned place in the world, away from humans and stuff!"

Billck Diamond grinned. "Of course!" He said, grabbing Dipearl's arm and pulling him over to the transporter.

"My Diamond, you don't really-"

"Dipearl. I want to." Billck Diamond said, eye twinkling down at the smaller gem as he pulled him up onto the pad besides him, clasping his hands and wrists in his own.

Dipearl's eyes shined and with that, the two were gone in a bright flash of white light.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipearl blinked, white dots sprinkling and following his line of sight as the world came rushing back to him. The hands still gripping his own were as warm as they always were and seemed to be the only thing keeping him steady in reality, holding him down and chaining him to the side of a gem he never wanted to part ways with.

"Dipearl?" A soft voice questioned.

Dipearl focused his eyes on his Diamond before him, smiling as he saw the other's familiar and contagious grin, eye sparkling in mischief. Squeaking as he was pulled flush against Billck Diamond's chest, laughter erupted from him as he was pulled off the teleporter and right into the forest surrounding him. He was spun outwards, caught only by a few fingers before being pulled back into Billck, one of his large hands clasping his waist while the gem intertwined their fingers together with the other.

"We're alone." Dipearl cried out, delighted.

Billck Diamond chuckled and swung the smaller gem around him, his feet fast and sure on the uneven ground. "Indeed we are. Finally." He swung Dipearl out from him again, letting go of the gem and stepping back, hand outstretched and fingers curled. His grin was brighter than the sun, his eye hotter than ever as he stepped back into Dipearl's space, returning his hands to where the were before and twisting around.

Dipearl copied his Diamond's movements, giggles still shaking his chest. How long had it been since they've been able to do this? To touch and dance together, no worries, no stress, no other gems getting in their way. Just him and his Diamond. His perfect, perfect Diamond.

"I've missed this." Dipearl admitted quietly as he was spun around, stepping his feet to match the beats of Billck Diamond's, ears ringing with music that didn't exist as he placed his hand on Billck Diamond's bicep, twisting around the gem fully and stepping fast on his toes, his arm caught by Billck Diamond's and he was pulled back in front of the gem. His cheeks flushed brighter at the look his Diamond gave him.

"I missed this too." Billck Diamond responded, spinning Dipearl around again and stepping quickly away from him before circling and stepping back, grasping his two arms in one hand and twisting the pearl to face him again. He gathered him fully into his arms, lifting him up so they were eye to eye. "Are you ready?"

Dipearl nodded and gently nuzzled Billck Diamond's neck. "Always."

Without a second thought, the Diamond tossed him into the air.

Dipearl twisted his lithe body around, spinning side over side, turning in midair to spin head over head as he fell back down. His eyes streamed, excitement filling and overflowing his little body and as he felt Billck Diamond's arms wrap back around him, catching him perfectly in his secure grip, bright and fiery cerulean light sparked, exploding all around the two as they become one.

Laughter ripped through the air, disjointed and high-pitched and the grass screamed underneath the fusion's feet, already boiling away underneath the intense radiation the fusion emitted. Tattered clothes flew around the gem, his tailcoat now mostly gone along with his button down shirt, exposing his torso, which was completely gone save for the his solid spine. A grin stretched across his face, stretching, quite literally, from ear to ear, nearly splitting his skull in two, baring long and needle-sharp fangs. Four limbs unfolded themselves from his body, just as disjointed as his torso, nothing connecting the breaks in his arms. His legs were the same, slacks bubbling around the missing chunks in his twisted body.

Staring down at himself, Astatine stretched his first pair of arms above his hand, popping his knuckles loudly as his second pair fixed his askew bow tie that sat at the base of his throat. Thick purr rumbling in his chest, the fusion fell backwards, crashing to the ground. He wrapped his arms tight around himself, his laughter just as deranged and unhinged as he was. Eyes squinted in delight, legs curling up, Astatine ignored how his body already started to break down in favor of observing himself.

"I- I missed this." He said, cackling. "I really did. Don't you see? We're perfect, you and me. Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this crossover oneshot!  
> And if you have the time, don't forget to leave a kudos and comment!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
